


Make Her Raspberry Swirl

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good thing you're not tall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Her Raspberry Swirl

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S4  
> A/N: Written for BSG Pornbattle the third. Prompts were 69 and "lose the 'stache". Title is from Tori Amos' "Raspberry Swirl".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Laura, you don't have to do that," Bill said, stroking her hair.

"I'm a grown woman and the President of the Twelve Colonies," she reminded him. "Do you think I do anything in bed with you that I don't want to do? Besides which, I outrank you, Admiral, so if I want to suck your dick, I'm godsdamn well going to do it." She punctuated her words by lipping his head until he had to twist his fist into the thin blanket.

"In that case," he said, "why don't you bring me that pussy, so I can be of some use while you're sucking my brains out?"

She smirked and crawled up to kiss him, her tongue insistent against his as she rubbed her mound against his belly. She was wet for him; he could feel her folds slide over his skin, slick and hot. Gods, he wanted to taste her, to frak her with his tongue until she screamed. His hips jerked up involuntarily against nothing. She laughed and eased back down, then pivoted and carefully hitched her knee over his face. He clasped her thighs in his hands and pulled her back toward him, savoring the view. Her inner lips protruded slightly and it made him so hard his dick throbbed and ached. He groaned as she sat up a little, balancing on her knees as she tied her hair back, giving him an even better perspective. He slipped one finger between her folds, teasing her wide open. She was wet from clit to entrance; he pressed his palm over her just for the pleasure of feeling her slippery against his hand. She whimpered and dropped to her hands and knees over him, dipping her head down to lick his dick as he fingered her clit.

"Good thing you're not tall," she said.

"Shh," he said, and pulled her hips back, finally getting his mouth on her as hers descended over his dick, turning his world into the liquid heat of her mouth and her pussy. His tongue brushed her inner lips and he sucked them into his mouth, soft and tender and delicious, wet with her need of him, and gods, he needed her. He licked her until all he could taste was salt and the tang of her, finding her clit with the tip of his tongue and teasing it until she was humming around his dick, the buzz adding a whole extra layer and making his whole body sing. Her mouth around him, gods, her in his mouth, he couldn't remember anything being this good - it was like being born again into a universe of only pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her hips down to bring her closer, thrusting his tongue into her over and over until she was squirming above him, her knees trembling against his shoulders and her calves braced against his ears as he fought not to buck up into her mouth, to frak her mouth the way his tongue was frakking her pussy. She whimpered, her body shaking, and he stroked her clit with his fingertips as he tongue-frakked her, the other hand holding her hips steady and close. He felt her muscles tighten under his grip, more and more tense until even her tongue was stiff against his dick, and then her hips rocked wildly and he finally let himself go, heaving up into her welcoming mouth, his balls tightening until gods, he was coming in a hot rush and she swallowed it all and licked her lips clean, turning her head toward him with a predatory look that made him want her all over again. He dragged his wrist over his mouth and chin, sticky with her moisture, and grinned at her. She maneuvered around until she was lying next to him, head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you lost the 'stache," she murmured, and he laughed.


End file.
